Harry's First Word
by MidnightBeast1098
Summary: Every mother knows that when their child starts talking, they learn never to shut up. And Harry Potter is no different. *A little story about his first word. *RL/SB


**A.N. I do not own these characters! Please read and review!**

**P.S. If you want to use this story (it's not very good, but...) please give credit! ^_^**

**P.P.S. Sorry for the rubbish ending :L**

* * *

Sirius and Remus were sat outside in the Potter's garden, on the swinging chair, holding hands and watching the sun set. They could hear Lily shouting at James inside, and baby Harry clapping his plastic bowl and spoon. Sirius rested his head on Remus' shoulder, glad he had someone to rely on, someone who was always there. Remus rubbed the Animagus' leg, and pushed off with his feet, pushing the chair gently, lulling them both into a doze. When they came to, the sun had nearly disappeared behind the fence, and they were both thirsty and hungry.

Standing up, Remus stretched, and, taking Sirius' hand, they made their way inside. James and Lily were sat at the table, having a glass of Butterbeer each, talking quietly. They cut off and smiled when the couple walked in. Lily pointed at the oven. 'You dinner's in there, both of you.' Sirius retrieved it whilst Remus got drinks, and they sat at the table, tucking in.

'Lils, why didn't you get us?' Lily smiled at Remus.

'Because you and Sirius looked too cute! Look, we got a picture!' She passed the scene down the table, and Remus and Sirius grinned at it, looking at their sleeping forms with their limbs tangled together.

When the couple had finished eating, they poured out some Butterbeer and sat with Lily and James, talking about nothing much. Upstairs, a baby started crying. Lily sighed and started to get up, before Sirius rested his hand on her shoulder. 'Let me and Remus go.' He smiled at the ginger, pushing off the sofa and waiting for his friend to join him.

Sirius made his way over to the cot in the nursery, and lifted Harry up, holding him close. 'Hush now Harry, it's okay, Padfoot's here...' Harry quietened as Remus' comforting words joined Sirius', and he lay his head on his godfather's chest. Remus kissed Sirius' cheek and sighed. If the Ministry didn't have regulations against werewolves saying they couldn't take care of a child that wasn't their own, he would be Harry's godfather too. It was the first time he'd felt properly bitter about what he was. What if the worst happened and Harry had no one to care for him? Sirius seemed to read his thoughts and stroked his face. 'That won't happen, my love.' Remus forced a smile as the black-haired man sat in the rocking chair that had so often seen Lily, and he pulled up a stool that James had used to put up shelves, stroking Sirius' leg and talking quietly, the sound of which soothed Harry to sleep.

They only realised how long they had been up there, when James poked his head around the door. 'Do you two want to stay tonight?' The couple looked at eachother, then back at James, speaking at the same time.

'If that's okay.' James shook his head at them.

'How do you do that?'

''S our speciality.' Remus grinned. His friend laughed, and Harry squirmed in Sirius' arms.

'Now look what you've done, Prongs...' James grinned at Sirius and made a hasty exit, shouting his reply down the hall.

'Thanks for looking after him! I'll set up the double in the spare room!'

Sirius rolled his eyes, and shifted Harry over to the other side of his chest. Harry shook his head, and turned his head to face Remus, holding his arms out to him. Remus grinned and took him from his lover, holding Harry close. Even if he survived the war, he doubted he'd ever have children, being what he was. Sirius slumped in the rocking chair, and stroked Remus' hair from his face, attempting to flatten it down. When that didn't work, he tangled his fingers in his brown locks, and stroked his neck. 'I love you, Moons.' Remus smiled up at him.

'Love you too, Pads.'

They both grinned as Harry kicked out his legs and flailed with his arms. Remus sighed and stood up, carrying him over to his cot and trying to lay him down, but Harry didn't want to go. He grabbed a fistful of Remus' hair, and wrapped a chubby arm around his neck, crying again. Remus stood up straight, and bounced him up and down in his arms, holding him close, whispering to him that it'd be okay. Sirius stood opposite him, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back. The boy turned and stared straight at his godfather, making Remus grab onto him tighter, his brow furrowed in concentration. It cleared, and he said a word, clearly.

'Pafoo.'

Sirius' face broke into a huge grin, and he and Remus started laughing, telling Harry how clever he was. Lily and James appeared at the door, and asked what was so funny. Sirius tickled Harry's chin. 'Tell them Harry, go on!' Harry grinned at his mum and dad and stated the word.

'Pafoo!' He bounced up and down in Remus' arms, repeating it again and again. 'Pafoo, Pafoo, Pafooooo!' Sirius took him and carried him over to a shocked James and Lily, who looked happy nonetheless. Lily held him tight.

'Who's a clever boy then, Harry? You are!' Harry smiled, then held his arms out to Sirius, who took him again. Harry tugged at Sirius' hair, before laying his head on Sirius' chest, obviously tired after the drama of saying his first word. Sirius, still grinning, carried him over to his cot, and Harry allowed him to put him down. Sirius kissed his head, and Harry whispered 'Pafoo' again, before falling asleep.

Quietly, the four left the nursery, and bid each other good night in the hallway, before James and Lily disappeared to their bedroom, and Remus and Sirius to the one they were staying in. They had their clothes there already - James or Lily had obviously Summoned them from their flat. They got changed quickly and slipped underneath the covers. Sirius rested his head on Remus' chest, comforted by the strong arm around him and smiled to himself. He nipped at Remus' chest and neck, pushing himself closer to the werewolf.

'Isn't it funny how Harry's first word is my nickname?'

'I don't think so. You and James are really close, and we always call you Padfoot, so... It's funny how he couldn't pronounce it though!' Remus grinned.

''Pafoo!' Aw, he's such a cute baby...' Sirius chuckled.

'I wish I could have kids...' Remus sighed.

'Remus, love, you're a guy - you can't have kids, it's impossible.' Remus whacked him around the head.

'You know what I mean!'

'I don't know why you think you can't. You're just as human as we are - you just have a furry little problem.' Sirius grinned.

'Mmm... I guess...' Remus snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

'Night Pafoo. Love you.' Sirius grinned at the way he pronounced his nickname.

'Love you too, Moony.'

As Sirius held his love close, and felt sleep cloud his mind, he thought that no one - not Voldemort, not anyone - could touch them. He sighed as his drifted off into dreamland - a world that was entirely his own.

* * *

**Well, urm, I hoped you like it! I really don't like the ending, but there you go... I'd be so grateful for R&Rs! :D **


End file.
